


5. Tall, Dark and Hot Accent

by jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing credits: Kat Dennings - Starlingsings</p><p>In Citadel, Antony Starr is an AU (alternate universe) character. He tells people he's an IT Risk Management and Computer Security Consultant but really he's a master thief hired by collectors and other ruthless people to steal for them: art, jewels, money, information. Citadel knows Antony's true occupation and he's been warned to leave the organization and its membership alone. Anything Antony does will only affect outside interests.</p><p>In this log, Antony drops into the club and hooks up with actress Kat Dennings.</p><p>Antony's story will shortly become entwined with that of Stephen Amell which is why the storyline is named after them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5. Tall, Dark and Hot Accent

It's been a while, several months, since Kat's been to the club and she feels her spirits lighten the second she steps in the doors. _My people--_ she thinks to herself, grinning at the thought, _My kinky, kinky people!_ She doesn't waste any time, just heads straight to the bar, wanting to completely immerse herself in the pure atmosphere of the place. Once she's ordered her bitters and soda, Kat turns on her barstool, legs crossed demurely as she looks around. It might be nice to find someone to hook up with tonight, but if that doesn't pan out, Kat'll be happy just watching what's going on around her - the bar is _hopping_ tonight!

The short denim skirt is hot, no doubt, but it's the chili-pepper-red wedge heels that really get Antony's attention. And the legs joining the two. She's not the tallest girl in the room by a long shot but those legs, they seem to go on forever. Antony orders another pint and vacates his stool, sliding into place beside her when that one's free. "Busy tonight, isn't it?"

 _Well, hellooooo, tall-dark-and-hot-accent!_ Tossing her hair over one shoulder, Kat smiles at the guy who's just slipped in next to her at the bar. "Yeah," she agrees, glancing out over all the people there, the scenes in-progress, "My favorite! What about you? You like it quiet or hopping?" Red-glossed lips close around the straw and she takes a sip of her drink, eyebrows raised in question as she waits for an answer.

"Depends on the night, and my mood," Antony says, holding out his hand. "I'm Antony."

"Kat," she offers in reply, along with her hand and a wide smile. "So, what about tonight? What're you liking, Antony?"

Antony grins. "Right now? I'm pretty taken with you," he says, cocking his head to one side, watching her. "I like girls in red heels."

"A guy who notices shoes - nice!" Kat laughs. She takes another long sip of her drink, obviously eying him up and down as she does before offering, "I like older guys who know what they're doing and what they want."

"I think I probably qualify on both those counts," Antony says with a smile, making slow work of his pint. "Would you like to hear what I want?"

The reply comes quick, but there's a hint of challenge in the offer and in Kat's eyes. "Lay it on me!" she grins, just a little wicked.

Antony pauses a moment, smiling, watching her closely, before asking, "Are you wearing anything under that skirt?"

"Mmmmmaybe a little something that matches the shoes," Kat hedges, eyes dancing.

"Good." Antony leans in closer, his gaze on hers. "I want you to slip them off and give them to me. I'll return them later."

Giving him a long look first, Kat slowly slides off her barstool, shimmies, then steps out of her lacy red thong. Lips tipped up at the corners, she dangles it off of one finger in front of him. "Depending on how this goes," she smirks, "I might be willing to consider it an acceptable sacrifice..."

"I'll have to make sure it goes well then," Antony replies, eyes dancing, the thong plucked from her finger and tucked into his back pocket. "C'mere," he murmurs, beckoning her closer, between his legs.

Doing as he says, Kat steps in, hands a little greedy as they come up to rest on either side of the open throat of Antony's shirt. "Mmmm, hello chest!" she purrs, tipping her head back a little to smile at him. He's a good height. Even with her heels, she's still 3 or 4 inches shorter - perfect for that delicious feeling of being smaller, but not so much difference that she gets a crick in her neck. _'Course, there are **lots** of times it doesn't even matter at all..._

"Hello beautiful," Antony says, eyes crinkling at their corners as he presses in close, hands on her ass through her skirt, pulling her up against him. "You smell good," he murmurs, ducking his head to brush his lips along her throat.

"Mmmm," the purry little hum is almost automatic and Kat tips her head a little to the side, inviting him in for more, "If that's how you smell a girl, you're welcome to do it any time."

"Yeah? What about this?" he murmurs, dragging his tongue along the same path, his fingers wandering beneath her skirt, stroking over the insides of her thighs, just at the crease of her cheeks.

Kat shivers under the caress of his tongue, head falling back to bare her throat entirely. "Ooooh, that's good," she murmurs, swaying harder against him at the feel of his hands on her.

Smiling against her skin, Antony lets one large hand slip between her thighs from the back, palm tight against her ass, fingertips just teasing at her lips, the telltale wet making his cock jerk so fucking hard it steals his breath for a moment.

The touch elicits a soft sound, almost a whimper, from Kat and her hands clench up in the front of Antony's shirt, holding on. "Oh!" she breathes out, head coming back up so she can nuzzle along his cheek, mouth seeking.

Antony turns his head to kiss her, licking into her mouth as his fingers press between her folds, two slipping into her pussy, slowly pushing deeper, testing her response.

Her response is to want more, closer, yes! Kat's hands slip over Antony's shoulders and she winds her arms around his neck so she can pull herself that little bit higher against him, almost high enough to just drape a leg over his thigh.

Antony settles back on the edge of the stool, letting her have his thigh against her clit, his fingers pushing deeper, fucking into her.

"Oh!..." Kat breathes against Antony's lips, eyes closed and lips parted as she moves, trying to give him her rhythm.

"I want you to come for me, right here, like this," Antony murmurs, biting at her mouth, a third finger making its way inside her, his thigh pressing harder. "And then I'll take you upstairs and we'll try for a few more."

The words streak through her like electricity and Kat jerks against Antony, hips grinding helplessly on his thigh. "Oh, my god!" she whispers, then louder, "Oh, my _god!_ " as she starts to tremble. _Close, so close!_

"That's it," Antony urges, rocking his thigh against her, his fingers matching the rhythm. "Let it out, girl. Let everyone hear you."

A shivery little shock shakes her, and then Kat's coming with a high, thin wail. She clings to Antony's shoulders, head dropped forward as she continues to shake with aftershocks for minutes afterwards.

"Good girl," Antony murmurs, keeping his free arm around her while the ache between his legs throbs needfully, his other hand wet with her juices. "That's it." Slowly withdrawing his fingers and wiping them on his jeans. "Ready to go upstairs?"

Nuzzling into the side of his throat, Kat shudders when Antony withdraws from her and nods. If he keeps calling her 'good girl' like that, she'd probably do just about anything he wants, truth be known.

Wrapping his hand around hers, Antony arranges for a room, the keycard held in his other hand as he leads her to the lifts. "So... what else do you like?" he asks. "Is there anything not on the table? Your ass, your mouth, my hand on your ass," he adds with a grin.

"All of that's totally available," Kat returns Antony's grin, feeling all lovely and loose-limbed and yummy, "I'm actually a big fan of public and semi-public sex, so go you for already hitting that." She shrugs, keeping a hold of his hand and following him into the elevator when it opens for them. "I like pain more on the sensual side, though, for what that's worth." 

"Which is what?" Antony asks, pressing her against the back wall, his mouth on hers again before she can answer. "Spankings, nipple clamps, being made to come until you're begging not to..."

Hands clutching at his shoulders, Kat just hangs onto Antony, whimpering softly at his words for a second before she can answer them. She pulls herself together a little, though, so she can try to make some sort of sense. "It's not even always about the activity so much as the attitude, the mindset from which it's approached," she says, "Like, I really like a spanking that comes out of just touching and pinching and tickling and having fun, but a more 'disciplinary' spanking?" she shakes her head, "Doesn't make me feel good."

"I can't imagine someone needing to discipline you," Antony murmurs, hands cupping her ass once more and hiking her up against him.

Very nearly purring as she rubs herself against him like-- well-- a cat-- Kat tells him, "Mmmm, I like your thinking..."

"And I like your... everything," Antony murmurs, grinning, hiking her up higher when the elevator dings and the doors slide open. "Hold on."

Laughing softly, Kat wraps both legs and arms tightly around him, holding on as instructed. She dips her head, nipping teasing little kiss-bites along the side of Antony's throat as he walks.

Kat's mouth elicits a groan, Antony's jeans tighter than ever as he dips a little, swiping the key card through the reader and opening the door. He kicks it closed behind them, pressing her up against it, his mouth on hers again, their tongues tangling as he grinds against her.

With the pressure of his body against hers, about half the breath is pushed out of Kat's lungs... And she couldn't care less, because Antony's there, hard against her clit and tongue in her mouth and she just wants it - fuck breathing!

A few minutes more and Antony finally sets her down, mostly so he can pull her top up over her head, an appreciative groan escaping him at the sight of the red, lacy bra beneath it.

When Kat lowers her hands after Antony pulls her shirt off, she lets them trail down over her breasts, looking up at him through her lashes while she does it, wanting to be sure he sees it.

"You are so fucking hot," Antony murmurs, taking a good long look before reaching up to cup her left breast in his hand, his thumb rubbing over her nipple through the lace.

"You'd know," she retorts, eyes closing with pleasure when Antony's hand closes on her. "Mmmmm," she hums, letting her head fall back a little, relishing the way her nipple comes to a peak under his hand.

Christ. Getting both hands on her breasts, Antony lowers his head to Kat's throat again, licking and sucking and nipping his way downward.

Gripping the backs of his arms for balance, Kat lets her head tilt back more for him, giving him full run of her throat and chest. "Please," she whispers, one hand stealing up to cup the back of his head.

Pushing the straps from her shoulders, Antony slides one breast from her bra, getting his mouth on it, tongue teasing over the already taut nipple.

"Oh!" she gasps, both hands now holding Antony's head, her back bowing so that she presses in against his mouth. "Yes," comes her throaty whisper, "Please!"

Smiling against her skin, Antony lets his teeth drag over that nipple, one hand slipping back between her thighs, fingers rubbing over her clit.

Nerves jangling with the pleasure of his teeth against her like that, Kat's knees go a little weak. She grabs desperately at Antony's shoulders, leaning harder, mewling softly with her want.

Alternating between nipples, Antony licks and sucks and bites at them until they're stiff and red, his fingers busy between her thighs, against her mound.

"Please," Kat whispers, hips moving in rhythm against Antony's hand, "Please!" She feels like a bubble just about to burst.

"Do it," Antony orders, lifting off only enough for permission before his mouth's back on her breasts, his fingers ever more insistent against her clit.

It's another handful of seconds with the pressure inside her building to what feels like impossible levels before Kat finally releases. She comes, shuddering against Antony's hand as the waves break over her again and again, seeming endless to her.

"Good girl," Antony murmurs, straightening up, his fingers still playing her through every last aftershock. "That's two. You want another?"

For a few seconds, all Kat can do is just whimper. When she finds her voice again, though, she rasps another rough, "Please," at him.

"Hold on again," he tells her, hiking her legs up around his hips and carrying her to the bed.

Though she's still a little boneless with the remnants of her orgasm, Kat wraps around him as best she can. When they get to the bed, she gives a soft mewl of approval and stretches herself out on the sheets.

"You look utterly debauched," Antony says, standing over her, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mmm, that's a good look for me," Kat grins up at Antony, her voice gone all soft-rough.

"I'd say so," Antony murmurs, grinning back, his shirt tossed aside, his hands now at his fly. 

Though she preens a bit under Antony's gaze and his compliment, Kat's only got eyes for where his hands are. After rubbing all up against it, she's got a pretty good idea, but...

Antony unzips, peeling back down denim and pushing it down over his hips and thighs, pausing only to get rid of his boots and socks before the jeans join them.

Her mouth making a small 'o' of appreciation at the sight of that thick uncut cock, Kat sits up. Biting at her bottom lip, she looks up at Antony through her lashes as she reaches out, a sort of unspoken 'may I?'.

"Go ahead," Antony nods. "Be my guest." 

With a soft, pleased sound in the back of her throat, Kat scoots forward just a bit, reaching out to wrap her hand around that gorgeous cock. It turns to a cooing sort of purr as she starts to stroke him a bit.

Antony groans, his cock growing even more in her hand.

Though her eyes widen a bit at that, a smile curls up the corners of Kat's mouth. "I'm seeing the method to your madness here," she quips, eyes lifting to meet his again.

"Yeah?" Antony grins. "And what's that?"

"Well," she says, letting her hand tighten a little, her grin widening, "I'm getting why two orgasms were just the 'pre-show' now..."

Antony laughs, sliding one hand into her hair, fingers stroking over the back of her neck. "I'd be happy to go for three and four if you want to put a condom on me."

Licking out over her bottom lip, Kat lets her voice come a little lower. "Glad to," a slow smile spreads and her eyes glint mischievously, "You got one handy?" Because he's closer to the bowl on the nightstand than she is...

Antony plucks one out of the ornate glass bowl and hands it over, watching her closely, his cock jerking with arousal and anticipation.

Once she gets the packet open, Kat takes a couple of seconds to gently stretch the rubber before starting to roll it on him. Yeah, she's totally smirking about it when she lifts her gaze to his as she finishes rolling it down. "Anything else I can do for you?" It's a cheeky question, but tempered by the heat flaring in the backs of her eyes.

"Lie back and keep your shoes on," Antony says, liking the fact she's still half dressed.

"Oooo, the porn star treatment!" Kat coos, doing as he says and lying back, not bothering with trying to get out of her skirt.

Antony pushes her skirt up, groaning at the sight of her, thighs still wet with her juices. Breasts spilling out of her bra. He kneels on the bed, wedging himself between her thighs, cock rubbing against her lips before he pushes in, slowly letting her have every inch.

"Oh my god..." Kat whispers, eyes screwed shut as she works to relax and take him in. Her hands find and wrap around Antony's forearms, hanging on, groaning out another quiet, "Oh my god!" By the time he's worked all the way inside her, Kat's panting out quick, shallow breaths, eyes a little glazed when she finally opens them to look up at him. "Is it...?"

"Yeah." Antony nods, smiling down at her. It's not every woman who can take all of him and he treasures finding one who can. He pulls out a little and pushes back in, testing her reaction.

When he pushes in again, Kat can't quite help the way her back arches, shoulders pressing back into the mattress as she gasps. "Oh, fuck yes!" she hisses, nails digging harder into the muscular forearms she's still holding onto.

Bracing his hands hard against the bed, Antony dips down, kissing that beautiful mouth, his tongue delving between Kat's lips as he angles his hips just right, so he can rub against her clit with every thrust.

Oh, and doesn't that just light her up! In practically no time at all, Kat's moaning into Antony's mouth, body practically writhing under his as each thrust just sends her spinning up tighter and tighter.

Judging she can take it, Antony starts fucking Kat even harder, biting at her mouth, the feel of her heels against his back spurring him on.

It's that fine little edge of discomfort at the end of every stroke that does it. The little frisson of heat in her belly sparking to full flame, Kat clutches hard at Antony's shoulders, her nails scoring him. "I'm-- I'm--" it's all she gets out before her body starts to spasm around his, a soft wail spilling from her deliciously bruised lips.

"Good girl," Antony murmurs, so close to coming himself he has to grit his teeth through every ripple. "One more," he tells her, dropping a hand under them, his fingers touching where they're joined, slick with her juices, teasing between her cheeks and over her other hole.

"Yes!" she babbles, lifting her hips as best she can to give Antony that tiny little it more space to work, "There! Yes! God, that! Please! Oh, fuck, please!" Her body might still be shaking with the vestiges of one orgasm, but Kat's ready for the next.

Antony works one finger inside her, pushing just the tip in and then the whole thing when she cants her hips for more, a second added, stretching her open, his thrusts off-kilter for a moment before he works both nice and deep, aligning rhythms again.

Kat can't even move anymore. All she can do is hold on and let Antony move her where and how he likes. "Oh god!" she gasps when he hits the rhythm _just_ right, "Oh god, oh god, oh my _god_! Yes! Please! God, just-- just like-- please! Oh god, please!"

Tight heat wrapped around both his cock and fingers, Antony drives in even harder. "When I do," he breathes, thrusting a half dozen more times before he comes with a shout, hips snapping against her, his fingers buried deep.

As soon as she hears him, Kat feels herself tensing, chasing it. And then it unfurls in her, setting her limbs trembling as she tries to hold on as pleasure pulses through her in wave after hot wave.

Antony watches Kat come, his cock throbbing roughly inside her with each and every spasm. When she settles, he eases his fingers from her, wiping them on the bed beside him and drops his head to kiss her, a small smile curving his mouth as he murmurs, "And that's four."

"I think-- I can't feel my fingers," Kat groans happily, her limbs an untidy sprawl. A replete, self-satisfied grin tugs at her mouth as she looks up at him. "You ever think of going pro?" she asks, voice a husky tease.

Antony laughs. "I prefer it as a hobby," he says, eyes crinkling at their corners. He gives her one more kiss then pulls out, dropping down beside her.

"Shame," she grins impudently, hissing a little when he pulls out. "Gonna feel _that_ tomorrow," she huffs, giggling softly right after. Clearly, that's not a problem.

Antony smiles. "You have anywhere you need to be?" he asks, drawing Kat in close, her head on his shoulder.

Shaking her head slightly, Kat rolls in snug against him. "Nope," she says, dropping an arm around his middle, propping her chin on his chest to look up at him, "You?"

"Nope." Antony smiles. "Spend the night with me?" Fingers stroking her hair.

"Oh, no!" Kat teases, eyes dancing as she puts on her 'damsel in distress' voice, "Anything but that!"

"Hey, you'd be surprised how many people don't want that here," Antony says, amused. "It's not something I take for granted."

"Well, you're in luck, mister," Kat settles again, nuzzling her cheek down against Antony's chest, "Because I'm an _extremely_ cuddly girl."


End file.
